gracehelbigfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamrie Hart
Mamrie Lillian Hart (born 22 September 1983) is an American comedic actress, writer, and performer. She gained popularity in mid-2011 through her online YouTube show You Deserve A Drink. She co-wrote, co-produced and co-starred in the 2014 film Camp Takota. Early Life Hart was born in New Jersey and went to high school in Boonville, North Carolina. Her father is actor David Hart and her mother is a high school English teacher. She has a brother named David and a sister named Annie. Her parents were divorced when she was nine years old. While the pronunciation of her first name often confuses people, she has said it was a tribute to her great grandmother, Lillian Mamrie. Hart earned her Bachelor of Arts in theater from UNC-Chapel Hill. Upon graduation, she moved to New York City to pursue "serious acting." Career In 1991 Mamrie sang on one song on the CD Christmas Time's A Comin' recorded by Alan Autry and members of the TV series In the Heat of the NIght. Mamrie joined her brother and sister along with a group of youth simply called "The Kids." Among the group were co-producer Alan Autry's daughter Lauren and co-producer Randall Franks's nieces Seantee, Tessy and Crystal and his nephew Robbie. "The Kids" joined Autry on his recording "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer." 'Cudzoo and the Faggettes' Cudzoo and the Faggettes is a band known for its humorous, innuendo-laden lyrical content and live shows. Mamrie ‘Mametown’ Hart joined forces with Erin ‘E-Bomb’ McCarson and Jessica ‘J-Train’ Bartley and formed a band called Cudzoo & the Faggettes. They came up with the name because Cudzoo was a type of Japanese wine they liked, of which they altered the spelling. The Faggettes are their backing band. They refer to their own style as a mixture between dirty doo wop and vintage rock. They often perform in New York, although the band is currently on a hiatus because Hart is residing in Los Angeles for the time being. They have released two albums, The Prettiest Girls With The Filthiest Mouths (2009) and Daddy Issues (2012). The most notable singles are "Daddy Issues" and "New York Girls". 'YouTube' Mamrie joined YouTube on June 20, 2009. She began her main channel, You Deserve A Drink (YDAD), on March 13, 2011, where she primarily posts weekly instructional mixology videos, with a unique cocktail presented in each, allowing her to combine her past work experience as a bartender with performing. The videos contain pop culture references, sexual innuendo and numerous puns, and occasionally she makes drinks for celebrities that she feels deserve a drink. Once the drink is finished, Mamrie then encourages viewers to make the cocktail themselves then rewatch the video, using it as a drinking game wherein the participant takes a drink each time she makes a pun. Her favorite drink is a gin gimlet, straight up. On May 7, 2013, Mamrie introduced her audience to her second YouTube channel, Mametown, on her Tumblr page. Prior to this, the account did not contain any videos despite being created back in 2009. Hart aims to upload videos unrelated to YDAD. She initially requested viewers to recommend what she should post on the channel. 'Upright Citizens Brigade' Mamrie wrote and performed sketches with the Upright Citizens Brigade at the Chelsea location in New York, both live and in online shorts. One recurring collaboration with Stephen Soroka under the title BOF (best of friends, rhymes with "oaf") was nominated for Best Sketch Group at the 2010 and 2011 ECNY Awards. She also wrote and starred with fellow alums Gabe Liedman and Jim Santangeli on the Cooking Channel's online sketch comedy show, Fodder. '#NoFilter' In 2012, Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, and Mamrie put together a live variety show which they named #NoFilter with comedy sketches, improv, giveaways and songs. In contrast with many live performances, they encourage documentation of the show by the audience. They have also re-enacted fan fiction written by tumblr users which includes all three women. 'TV and Film' Mamrie has appeared in several television commercials, including a campaign for La-Z-Boy featuring Brooke Shields. She appeared in an episode of "Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23" season 2 episode "Ocupado" as Theresa. She was also involved in YouTube's Comedy Week program which began on May 19, 2013. On August 2, 2013 Hart announced on the main stage at VidCon 2013 that she would be starring in her first feature film alongside friends Grace Helbig and Hannah Hart. Hart co-wrote the script with Lydia Genner. Camp Takota stars Helbig as a young woman who is forced to leave her big city job and head back to her old summer camp where she is reunited with old friends played by Hannah and Mamrie. The film, directed by Chris & Nick Riedell, began shooting in California on August 12, 2013. The film's official trailer was released on December 24, 2013 on Hart's, Helbig's and Hannah's respective main YouTube channels, as well as on the film's official website. On February 5, 2014, an extended trailer was released on Helbig's it'sGrace channel and on the Camp Takota website Camp Takota was released via digital download on February 14, 2014 'Book' Mamrie Hart landed a book deal with Plume Books in early January of 2014 and plans to publish a memoir in summer 2015 About her book, Hart says: "Each chapter will have its own recipe, so in an ideal world, when you are reading about that time I fell in love with the the half-snake, half-man guy and ran off with him to work in the carnival for a summer, you will make the cotton candy martini to drink while you read. Side note: That isn't actually one of my stories. The half-snake, half-man guy was way too good for me." As to the style, she states: “My whole brand of humor is self-deprecation — about owning your flaws and saying ‘Fuck you’ to anyone who doesn’t like it,” she says. “Hopefully that feeling will come across in book. To where if you have a really embarrassing story, embrace it… Every story that I’ll tell will lead up to why I am why I am.”